


Paternal Feelings

by SerialKillerQueen



Series: Be stranded with love [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Deadman is Lou's uncle as far as I'm concerned, Deadman's POV while Sam was at the incinerator, Don't copy to another site, Found Family, Gen, Introspection, Multi, Other, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 13:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerialKillerQueen/pseuds/SerialKillerQueen
Summary: Deadman waits to see if Sam will return with Lou.
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Deadman, BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges, Sam Porter Bridges & Deadman
Series: Be stranded with love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560043
Comments: 14
Kudos: 99





	Paternal Feelings

He paces, his brows drawn, line of stitching on his forehead bunched together. 

It’s been more than an hour since he placed the little one (so still, so still, so _lifeless_) in Sam’s arms.

He should be back by now.

That is, if he chooses to ever come back. 

He’d seen the look of apathy that had begun to develop, when grief made you go numb.

He’d seen the same look when he’d first met Sam, he’d seen it fade, (and he never expected the other man to _hug_ him!) but it had come back as soon as he saw Lou.

_”We _both_ owe the kid our lives.”_

That they did…

If Sam doesn’t take Lou out of the pod… even if he does there’s no guarantee -

The door opens.

And there they are. 

Lou is curled up against Sam’s chest, mostly asleep, but perks up and starts cooing at the sight of him (he won’t deny that it makes him smile).

Sam’s hair is damp, clinging to his neck and forehead, so strange to see that without the effects of timefall. 

“I see Lou is okay?”

Sam fully focuses on him, and it’s gone, the apathy.

“Louise, actually.”

After a moment of hesitation he places Lou - Louise in his arms.

They’re okay. They’re going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh I feel this was a bit clunky, I hope you enjoy!  
I honesty didn't expect Deadman to stand out as much as he did to me, his character development was A + and I loved seeing him develop an attachment to Lou and Sam over the course of the game.  
Deadman's playlist (check the series description for more!): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6dverIiDVycqJYKg6OI6RG  
Guys this is my 70th fanfic!


End file.
